This invention is substantially a device designed by utilizing a mechanical transmission theory, and it provides a mock-up globe system resembling the revolution and rotation relation among the sun, the earth, and the moon for teaching purposes. Moreover the device can also provide the function of a perpetual calendar to indicate the current date, and week day.
The secrets and wonder of the universe have long been studied by scientists; all over the world. In the universe, the planets that have the closet relationship with human beings are the sun, the moon and the earth. Therefore those three planets have been studied and discussed from many generations ago up to the present time. Finally, relationships of rotation and revolution among these planets, were discovered as were the reasons why we have four seasons per year, day and night. All those complicated phenomena and revolution relations have been written about in many books in various generations. However, it is deemed insufficient to describe those complicated phenomena by merely using words or charts or tables. As a result, average people can only understand a little about the solar system, and that limited knowledge has hindered the development of astronomy and the use thereof. Therefore, the inventor has, through many years of study, developed a device to describe the relations amoung these three planets by means of a mechanical structure with the sizes of the planets being reduced considerably so as to facilitate teaching, and to let the students have a concrete idea of the system by seeing a model of it according to the present invention. In this way, a better teaching result can be achieved.